


辰时愿

by Foxattaching



Category: wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxattaching/pseuds/Foxattaching
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

辰时愿1  
蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

云深清晨依然幽静，山间奶色的浓雾中隐约落下了几声古韵悠长的钟鸣，将四周山景稳稳罩住。沉甸甸缀在叶尖的饱满晶露啪嗒轻打在石阶青苔，余音仿佛叩入了不远处静室内两片躁动的火热胸膛。

“蓝湛～”

魏无羡颤抖着小臂，慢慢低下身趴在蓝忘机健硕的胸膛上，在那片温暖的怀抱里尽力缓下了急促的喘息，哑着嗓子软糯地叫着身下人的名字。

虽将至辰时，魏无羡早已清醒得很，未忍住撩拨身下人的欲火，只因该日极为特别，为这一天他早已掰着指头盼了几个月。

“嗯……” 自魏无羡回来后，只要开口，蓝忘机就必然回应，终是心底难平一股拧绞似的痛，唯恐他错过了哪次回应，魏婴就又不知消失何处，何时可归。因而无需言语之时，便或是用喘息，或是用轻吻，定要给他回应，等着他下一串叽里咕噜和笑声。

魏无羡十指缓缓覆上那张红润的清秀面庞，抬起头将明亮目光映在了他温柔的眸子里，望穿了一层湿暖的爱意，蹭着鼻尖轻松地笑着，  
“蓝湛，这一天终于到啦，生辰快乐”

“嗯，魏婴……” 蓝忘机平直的嘴角微微上扬，眼中似有星辰点缀。紧环在魏无羡背上的手指轻轻移到他的后脑，将那人的唇直直压下来，又是一个深吻。

“唔～好啦好啦二哥哥，聊点正事儿呗，这我陪你的第一个生日呢，一定要好好过……你想如何？……除了干我，别的都行”

魏无羡本是一脸坏笑，稍微清了清嗓子就摆出一本正经的样子好像严肃了起来。

“我……”蓝忘机将头扭到一旁，失神地颤了几下细密的睫毛，薄唇似动非动，仿佛接下来的语句是什么难言之隐，费劲得很。

“啊？蓝湛你别告诉我你……你不会没过过生日吧？”  
“嗯……”

魏无羡一翻身从蓝忘机身上滚下来，跪坐在他身前，一手插着细腰，另一手用纤长的食指托着下巴，满脸匪夷所思，  
“不是吧，你们家连个生日宴都没有？”

“曾有过，后因叔父生辰与家宴时日相近就一同进行，便不再设宴。”蓝忘机默默地低头道。

“哦～你家家规，啊不，是我们家家规，有一条不可铺张浪费，对不对？”

“对” 蓝忘机眼角微添了一抹喜色，拉着魏无羡的手往自己身边凑过来，用细小的眼神示意他靠在自己手臂上。

魏无羡笑嘻嘻地边用松软头发蹭着蓝忘机的锁骨边问，“嗯～怪不得我从没听说过咱们家有生辰宴……那…你可曾收到过什么贺礼没有？”

“每年兄长会送来一碗长寿面，带来叔父的一封信……”

“让我猜猜，那信一定是让你更加勤勉，规束自我，而且还有……不可结交奸邪，是不是？”  
“……嗯”

“我就知道，可是现在我一回来，这么多年的嘱咐可都白费咯”魏无羡笑着撩了撩鼻尖。

“你不是奸邪”蓝忘机细嫩的脸上忽然满是认真，竟像个傲气的奶娃娃，引得魏无羡欢喜地照着他微微肿起的粉唇猛亲了一口。 

“哈哈哈我开玩笑的，你别当真，想不想知道我的礼物是什么？”

“想”蓝忘机澄澈的眼神直勾勾地盯着存缕不着的魏无羡，只一个字就让人心里发慌。

“那你快亲亲我，亲亲我就给你”

蓝忘机毫无犹豫倾身而上，双手卡在魏无羡头两侧，极巧地错开他墨莲般披散的发丝，唇瓣在泛着水光的软唇上轻啄一下，稍稍露出些间隙容他喘息后，埋头吮吸着甘露似的舔弄着他的上唇，接着深吸上灵活小舌纠缠不休，扭头，翻身，抚摸……

好一阵唇齿厮磨，吻着吻着，蓝忘机就压得魏无羡浑身发软喘不过气来。

“够了够了……先停一下……蓝湛，你太厉害了，光亲我就快不行了……啊呼……”魏无羡大喘了好几口，才平息下呼吸，钻出了蓝忘机的怀里。

他是要去拿那份礼物，刚才翻滚到床的另一边，早离柜门略远，想抬身却是无力起来，只好翻个身，抖抖颤颤地趴着，一点一点蹭下床。

魏无羡全身存缕未着，一片白花花的嫩肉从被子里冒出来，背对着蓝忘机一耸一耸地拱向床边。

魏无羡圆润的小白臀就毫无遮挡地暴露在蓝忘机眼下，臀尖上还晕着两团柔和的粉，似是帮着魏无羡红扑扑的小脸蛋一起委屈巴巴地控诉着刚才的激烈。

中心那条幽深的臀缝裹着若隐若现的湿漉桃心，随着魏无羡向前爬动的起伏略微开阖，其间似有清透蜜液悬挂渗出，堪称绝美。

这幅好躯体，若是他人见了，无论是谁都定是要冲上去掳走。

可想而知，就连光风霁月的含光君见了都自难把持，而且若不是只有他才知道那黑色外袍下到底是怎样一番好风物，那么断然不会有他那非同寻常甚至令人窒息的醋性了。

蓝忘机转过脸停了这番胡思乱想，不看他这幅无意却更是勾人的模样，闭了眼静等着一片空白的大脑暂时恢复正常。

一阵咯噔咔吧呼啦呼啦的翻箱倒柜声传来，魏无羡已然拿了一个精致的雕花檀木盒在眼前晃了晃，“蓝湛，想什么呢？ 你看！”

“没什么……”

“要不……你亲自打开？”魏无羡趴在蓝忘机肩头，眼神清亮。

蓝忘机双手接过那木盒，轻缓拨开正面的铜扣，里面只一块白色的小物件竟让他愣了一瞬，他低垂的眼眸稍稍扩大，薄唇微动，  
“……”

那一块白玉通体晶莹如冰，玲珑透剔，其内似有虹光流转，于幽暗的烛光下竟能映得满室流光溢彩，晃了人的眼睛。

是一块以顶好琉璃玉雕成的祥云白莲带钩，钩头精雕细琢，玉上之景美不胜收。

那小小一块玉不过半个手掌长短，却一处边角都没有浪费，全部镌刻着极其细密的花纹。

上沿一朵朵飞云翻滚凌空，正是蓝家抹额云纹之形；其后是云深葱郁的山景，林木掩映泉水深潭，水道盘曲逶迤回旋，包罗万象，层次分明；下饰九心并蒂白莲，莲瓣如唇似开若阖，娉婷袅娜，色泽净透雪亮，手感温润如脂，云莲交错，天水交融，景色宛如仙境，竟让人不忍触碰，怕亵了这绝世的好雕工。

蓝忘机出神时腰间一股温热覆了上来，是魏无羡用双臂从背后环紧了他。魏无羡将下颌放在他的肩，侧头望着蓝忘机，笑眼弯弯，  
“蓝湛，这里面注了我的灵力，就当是我天天抱着你，你这好腰以后可要被我箍紧啦！怎么样，喜欢吗？”

蓝忘机呆呆地边望着那云中白莲边轻轻摩挲，眸光闪动，点点晶莹，转身望那人笑意盈盈的脸，也扬起了嘴角，蓝忘机转身拥上他并握紧了他的手，沉声道，  
“魏婴，我很喜欢”

魏无羡抱紧了他，胸膛和胸膛紧贴着不留一丝空隙，嘴唇轻吻着他侧颈，手在背后抚着粗糙斑驳的鞭痕印，闭着眼睛默默轻喃，  
“蓝湛，我再也不想和你分开了，我们两个永远一起，好吗？”

“好，我永远不离开你，我们再也不分开。”

tbc.  
带钩：同玉佩，抹额，扳指等皆是古代男子重要的饰物，用处可理解为腰带扣。

汪叽的生辰贺文～  
祝愿忘羡长长久久 永远幸福❤️

狐狸真的时间不充裕 希望大家不要白嫖～


	2. 辰时愿（二）

辰时愿（二）  
蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

蓝忘机含情的目光在魏无羡那张白净得如月色洗过的面容上流连许久才缓缓落回了手中。

小小的白玉带钩在一束碎金似的天光映衬下，仿佛一口澄澈的深井底安静躺着几堆钻石珠宝，不时折射出晶莹的冷光，与蓝忘机淡如琉璃的眼瞳和他一身的清冷寒气再相称不过，越看越令人称奇。

“魏婴，你是如何得的？” 

蓝忘机用体温暖着那玉，不仅如同自己的亲生骨肉一般小心对待，还想得知它的娘亲是如何辛苦孕育的，如何艰难诞下，甚至这宝贝的生日是几时几刻也想牢牢记住。

“我说蓝湛啊，你是不是小看我？我虽然穷惯了，但这点能耐还是有的” 

魏无羡眉飞色舞，一脸神气，勾着手指挠了挠蓝忘机的下颌，把脸故意伸过去挑逗完了就突然扭开，继续兴致勃勃地说道，

“你记不记得有个每夜梦魇的富商请我们除梦蜃兽，他给的酬劳可有足足两大箱呢。我留了点，赏了些辛苦钱给思追景仪他们，剩下的都用来接济街上的流浪孩子了”

魏无羡一边美滋滋地说着一边打开柜门，提起两件叠得方整的白色里衣仔细检查袖子长短，确定好了那件长些的就神采奕奕地披在蓝忘机身上，帮他慢慢穿好，系全了暗扣。

不过魏无羡可不会老老实实地给人穿衣服，不用想都知道他不光把人家上身摸了个遍，还趁机揉了两把蓝忘机的胸肌，无论什么时候都绝对不忘占便宜。

蓝忘机也不会任着他摸，很快就一把将他扯进怀里，白净细长的手指在魏无羡脸上轻轻滑动，停在他不停跳动的水润朱唇上。

魏无羡那一张嫩红的小嘴开合起来就停不了，一股股浪潮似的连珠炮不住地喷吐出来，他极快地补充着，

“你可不许罚他们，思追的确坚决不收，可那人说我们若是不收，他就还是睡不安稳。所以是我收的，你要罚就罚我吧。”

与此同时魏无羡单膝跪下帮他抚平好中衣下摆的褶皱，仰着头看着蓝忘机下身那处被遮挡得严严实实的地方，渴求的大眼直勾勾地像是紧盯着什么战斗力惊人的武器一般。

“不过，看在那些大部分还是做了善款的份儿上，含光君可要轻点罚啊，我这身子可到处都疼虚弱得很”

魏无羡咯咯地笑，抱着已经穿好外衣的蓝忘机左摇右晃，自己却一丝不挂地蹭着人。

“好，轻罚” 蓝忘机嘴角轻微一勾，悠悠三个字给魏无羡欢欣的不得了，哈哈嘿嘿地笑个不停。

蓝忘机认真地听他讲，自己也动手想为魏无羡穿好衣服，都被魏无羡各种扭转给挡了。看来他是自己不想穿，而是想先给夫君穿。

也罢，蓝忘机停了手，任他对自己随意摆弄，看他多久才能将这里三层外三层穿得有条不紊，板板正正。

魏无羡全身光洁裸着细皮嫩肉，对着穿得整齐的蓝忘机却毫不羞涩，拉着他坐在床边直冲不远处镜子的地方，跪在床上从背后抱住蓝忘机，在他肩头冒出小脑袋。望着镜子里的自己抚弄他的头发，笑语中甜得能挤出蜜来，

“二哥哥，今天让我来伺候你穿衣梳头嘛，你什么都别做歇着就好，我保证能像你给我梳得那样好” 

魏无羡讨好似的亲了他一下，拿起檀木梳子眯着眼睛笑着轻轻梳上一缕水亮的长发。

蓝忘机望着镜子中的二人，简直像幅梦中的神赐画作。他曾无数次独自照过这面镜子，自己慢慢梳理如瀑的青丝，带正精致的云纹抹额，而这镜中从不曾有过另外一人，从不曾有另一人为他做这些。

蓝忘机现在只想什么都迁就他，既然他愿意，既然他喜欢，就什么都依他，什么都顺他。

魏无羡丝毫不敢用力，动作柔情缓慢，好像在那悬垂的发丝间注入了涓涓的深情。就像平时蓝忘机为他梳洗打扮时那样，细心地对待每一根乌丝。

“二哥哥，你家这发式看似简单，可想要梳的好看却好难呐，你这手可真是巧，每日都好像不曾变过似的”

镜子中的蓝忘机坐得端正无比，未配上抹额的面庞美如冠玉，嘴角淡淡的笑意仿佛晴光映雪，整个人周身好像散发着无比柔和的暖色光芒。蓝忘机轻轻抓住他的手握了握感知一下热度，不凉。

“我今天给你梳个新发式如何，绝对好看”

“好”

魏无羡前些日子陪小辈们在外夜猎时，把自己关在客栈一个上午。

小辈们皆以为魏前辈又在搞什么可助于降妖伏魔的神奇发明，其实他是唤出了几个心灵手巧的女鬼教他发明蓝忘机的新发式，今日总算能派的上用场，真是满心欢喜。

魏无羡勾起蓝忘机左侧鬓角的一绺柔丝，手指上下翻舞很快地结了一缕极细的发辫，右侧对称着也结上一条。

魏无羡又拿来床头架子上悬着的柔软抹额十分精准地系好，无须调整就是极正。

他抓起拿抹额带子并不直接打结而是又勾起了一股发丝，其中两股发丝与两条抹额带子汇合之后，正和另一条较粗的头发相同粗细。

三股头发又被魏无羡那双细嫩的巧手编成一条乌发雪带层层交叠的细辫，与两条揽着左右两侧的发丝的发辫一同高束至发顶，旋着挽成一个极为复杂的髻。

此髻让平日里向两边分散的头发如同万千溪流汇入大河大江 ，整齐得颇有一番气势。

平日里蓝忘机背后总是有两条雪白的抹额带子翩翩飘动，今日却没了中间那一条银河分割，发髻下满是乌黑如瀑的青丝，浓密滑顺，整体都泛着湖水一般的光泽。

乌黑的长发配着白皙的肤色，简直俊雅得不似真人，魏无羡为他扎好了头发，欣赏着自己的大作，都看迷了眼，

“蓝湛，你真不是神仙下凡么？长得好看，力气也大，活儿还好，把我干得喘不上气都不歇，可真是苦了我这柔弱男子”

“……”

魏无羡扭着纤细的腰肢走回床边捡起另一件白色里衣，欲穿不穿磨磨蹭蹭地往两只胳膊上同时套。

他故意背对着蓝忘机，也不知道是故意还是真的不小心，一边的袖子一滑，莹润的白嫩香肩就露了出来，他转过身回眸一笑，一双剪水秋瞳望着蓝忘机隐忍的目光落到了他大开的领口，停留在他胸前的粉红。

tbc.  
羡羡终究是要给寿星来个一条龙服务的

看完留爪印 谢谢大家


	3. 辰时愿（三）

辰时愿（三）  
蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡见蓝忘机炽热的眼神始终没从自己胸口挪开，忍着笑微微偏过头去，让那人看起来他似是有些胆怯，私底下却是满心期待接下来他真做些什么。

那件薄衫，并不能称作是一件合格的里衣，因为根本没起到遮蔽身体的实际作用，反而显得衣下的躯体更为妖娆诱惑，令人倍加欲望横生。

丝质的布料极为柔软贴身，纱白的表面泛着一层微亮的色泽，隐隐约约地能透出魏无羡胸口的两颗柔嫩粉印。

两小颗还未完全挺立就已经乖巧地黏着那件遮羞的薄布，将布料顶起两个弧度微妙的凸出点，让人不由得想要窥探甚至玩弄布料下面的可爱之处。

蓝忘机也许是让这一处勾了目光去，喉结轻轻地起伏，状似有些口干舌燥。

魏无羡肩膀处滑下那件薄纱似的里衣仍在松垮垮地向肘窝掉落，坠得衣服左半边都敞开着，那露出半边身子的一瞬间在蓝忘机眼睛里仿佛时间静止，慢得足以看得清他身上的微小绒毛是如何依依不舍地挽留那件薄纱，却终是被毫不留情地展示在人眼下的。

他连忙向上提了提胳膊，却没用另一只手将衣服提起，衣服顺着手肘上移了一点不假，可掉下来的却是更多。

这时魏无羡整片左胸的景色一下子都从衣服遮掩中滑露了出来。

那片皮肤白嫩细滑，紧实的胸膛波澜微起，整块胸肌线条分明，清晰鼓起。中心一点粉嫩的小豆还未挺起，四周一片红润的乳晕存有着深色的吸吮痕迹，令蓝忘机不禁想起每个晚上它被自己强劲的大手抚弄蹂躏时的“惨状”。

魏无羡低头看了自己大开的衣服，嘴角上扬着慢慢向蓝忘机转过身去，眨了眨眼睛。他如果再往前走，几乎都要戳到蓝忘机的鼻子了，可还是把自己往他眼前再凑了凑，笑眯眯地道，

“二哥哥，看够了没有啊？有这么好看么？哈哈哈哈”

还没等他笑完，嘴巴就被堵个严严实实，一声完整的笑都发不出来了。

蓝忘机根本不管自己穿戴梳妆得有多整齐，就瞬间欺身而上，把故意勾引他的小坏蛋牢牢压在身下，摁住了那人胡乱摆动的双手。

蓝忘机习惯性地去摸自己的抹额，却发现那抹额早已被魏无羡编进了发间拆不下来，轻叹了一声便把他的手松开，扭过头闭着眼思忖片刻，还是提上了魏无羡的衣服。

“干嘛停了呀？继续来啊含光君” 魏无羡生怕蓝忘机不继续下去，一手赶紧环上蓝忘机的脖子，在他后颈骚着痒，另一手抓住蓝忘机的大手往自己胸前引。

蓝忘机那双目光深沉的眼睛直直地望着魏无羡满是期待的笑容，静静地吐出一阵空气，“现在已是白日……”

魏无羡都已经故意脱了衣服赤条条地晾着自己却还是钓不到那人上钩，怎能甘心。伸出右手把已经快要起身的蓝忘机一把拽回到自己身上，许是太过着急压得紧了，魏无羡口中溢出了一声娇嫩的呻吟，听得蓝忘机耳垂霎时红晕起来。

他屈起右腿，用膝盖磨了磨蓝忘机胯下，边蹭着那处逐渐变硬的地方边叫道，

“可是你看我都这样了，你舍得让它渴着么？”  
“……”

蓝忘机低头望着魏无羡又把两条长腿分得更开，露出了中间隐秘沟壑夹着的红肿小洞。

那四周雪白的臀肉上斑驳地印着紫红的咬痕，中心的洞口似开非阖，表面竟略有水光，洞口一圈的嫩肉随着魏无羡一呼一吸微微颤抖，不时露出内里更加红润的穴壁，一缩一张得当真是看起来柔软至极，饥渴至极。

蓝忘机身下的那根物什顿时坚硬如铁，将裤子顶得鼓鼓囊囊。魏无羡隔着外袍都看出了端倪，大笑着伸手进蓝忘机的裤子中将那凶猛之物解救了出来。

“二哥哥，就两下嘛，很快的” 魏无羡用手轻轻撸了几下那根涨得通红梆硬的宝贝，抓着就往自己身下送去。

蓝忘机此时紧蹙着眉，额间已有微小青筋凸起，俯身看着他，目光如炬，沉声道，

“你别后悔”

魏无羡被这一声磁性的嗓音迷呆住的一时间，蓝忘机已从肉茎上拨开他的手掌，握住他调皮的小手，紧紧抓牢，另一手掐住魏无羡盈盈一握的细腰往自己身下拖近了几许，看都不看就挺身一送，精准地一下顶在魏无羡离入口处不远的那块硬硬的穴肉上，惊起他一声舒服的喘叫。

“啊！蓝湛，你好厉害，就是这儿”

“嗯” 蓝忘机这一声嗯既是回答，也是被魏无羡紧致的后穴使劲夹出的一声轻喘。

蓝忘机并不等魏无羡调整好呼吸就开始快速抽送起来，一下一下既快又准，每一下都向魏无羡穴内各处不同的敏感区域狠狠撞去，时而上，时而侧，时而浅，时而深，没几下就搅得穴内蜜汁如同风暴中的海浪翻滚奔腾一般无穷尽地冒出，结合之处清液淣淣流出，顺着盈润的臀缝悄无声息地下淌，沾湿了一大片被褥。

蓝忘机全身被如雾如雪的白衣笼罩得严，抹额紧束，毫不歪斜，身姿端正，一尘不染。俊雅的面孔透不出波澜，若不看下身，真找不到一丝不妥贴之处，全然配得上雅正端方泽世明珠的赞誉。

而此时魏无羡，却是全身赤裸着被牢牢卡在床褥与蓝忘机之间，一团褶皱的里衣松垮地挂在臂弯，上身胸膛高挺，腹间肌肉痉挛不止；下身则是大张着双腿蜷在两侧，臀部被顶撞得快速抖动。面色潮红，双眼湿润迷离，口中破碎的呻吟极为浪荡。

一个极端雅正，一个极端淫浪，两相对比，真是太过刺激眼球。

魏无羡被这一阵疯狂的顶弄撞得力不从心，只觉得浑身都软得没了力气，毫无反抗的能力，眼看身下一股饱涨的热流就要难以控制，他软着嗓子急忙叫道，

“蓝湛，好舒服啊，再快点，我要嗯啊啊啊，不行了啊啊”

蓝忘机紧挑着剑眉，眼神专注，他轻咬着下唇，声音低沉地应着。

伸手将魏无羡双腿高高举起，托着圆臀猛向身前一拉，自己也起身向前挪了下，然后猛然俯身又是向内一灌，将肉茎灌得更深更狠，把魏无羡的身子都快要撞折，只这一下就让魏无羡彻底泄了出来。

乳白的浓稠一股一股落在魏无羡的纹理分明的小腹上，魏无羡也随着那些东西的落下而瘫倒在床上。

臀部一下落，洞穴中的清液就汩汩流出，此时，魏无羡才是真的后悔了，因为他发现了一个令他头痛的事情：他不光把蓝忘机的裤子弄脏了，而且自己都累成软棉花了，蓝忘机却还没卸力。

tbc.  
汪叽生日快乐呀！  
看完文留下评论的宝宝们都会得到汪叽的祝福的哦 (∩_∩)


	4. 辰时愿（四）

蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

蓝忘机全程是以无比端正的站姿完成这一切的，而魏无羡则是仰面朝天四仰八叉。不谈姿势如何不雅，仅观其脸上满面红光，晶莹水色铺满额头的模样，尽知这一仗已把魏无羡折腾得够呛。

蓝忘机低头倾身欲抱住身下汗湿淋淋的人，免得汗落之时寒流侵体伤了元气，魏无羡这身子本就比前世娇些，绝不可掉以轻心。可手还未伸至那人胸前，就被他一脸忧色地推开。

魏无羡这天起得极早，本就迷迷糊糊，刚释放过后大脑一片空白浑身过电，神志更是不清，只想着眼下自己宫门大敞的姿势实在过于危险，再不留神接下来几个时辰都将一转即逝，如此紧要节日怎可如此破坏了计划，找个借口连忙道，

“蓝湛，别，别弄湿你衣服”  
蓝忘机眉头微皱，沉声道，“听话，当心着凉”  
魏无羡脸一僵，原来自己会错了意，人家本就没有继续的打算，便胡乱说笑了几句，“啊那个……我……我自己穿……嗯我自己来”

说着赶紧扭过头捡起衣服，愕然地穿好，甩了甩头发，感觉清醒了些。

刚还以为蓝湛要继续猛干，原来是低看了蓝忘机，哪次不是蓝忘机伺候他舒服得上天之后便意犹未尽地收了手？不然哪里还能不到第二日中午就活蹦乱跳的。

次次都是颇有技巧地照顾他的敏感之处而不是徒有大力胡乱冲撞，就连做这种事蓝忘机都还要照顾上他几分，因而以其超人的忍耐力断不会毫无控制地继续下去……哎呀蓝湛你怎么这么好啊……想到此处，他毫无意识地摸了摸鼻头，笑了一下。

背后传来一声冒着问号的轻柔句子，  
“魏婴？你在笑什么？”  
“嗯？……没什么没什么……”  
他目光狡黠地扭过身，雌伏在蓝忘机身下，仰着头嬉笑道，  
“二哥哥，今天羡羡来伺候你就好啦”

这话配上他那诡异的表情像是说了半句，其实就是要趁语意未尽搞个偷袭。魏无羡细长的指节极快地覆上了蓝忘机粗壮硬挺的阳根，轻轻一撸就塞进了汁水丰溢的口腔中细细品了起来。

那张丰满的小嘴当真是被撑得极圆，若是那物件再涨上一圈，恐怕唇角会不会被撑裂都难说。

一入口，上方就传来一声毫无防备的闷声轻喘，魏无羡周身似乎生了触手般泛起痒意， 渐渐地整个身体都燥热起来，听了蓝忘机这极其性感的一声，顿觉各种感官都越发敏感。此时魏无羡不只是感到自己的心脏砰砰弹跳得厉害，还感到了有个东西自内而外地突突跃起……

是他嘴里的……！

他一阵心惊，就是这样粗壮的硬烫物件刚才就完完全全地捅穿了自己，虽然早就熟悉得很，可每次含入口中都还是会暗暗惊叹这样的尺寸未免也太骇人了些。

这物什塞进魏无羡的玲珑朱唇之间本就不易，因而蓝忘机极少同意他做这些，魏无羡自然经验不足，吞吃起来极为费力。

魏无羡双手握紧了那根怒张的凶器横心闭眼向喉咙深处送去，茎头慢慢不太顺畅地抵住了喉口，激得小舌一阵颤动，喉口也猛然收缩挤着那物向外吐出了些，如此来回几次，魏无羡便觉得嘴部酸胀得很，只好退出一大半只关照起敏感的前端。

蓝忘机红着眼，紧紧盯着双腿之间的这张极其俊朗的脸，红晕的面颊中心被撑得鼓起一块高耸的小山丘，自己东西的形状隔着细嫩的皮肤都极为明晰，上下前后不停地耸动驰骋。

他拼命压抑着手中的劲力不让其有任何动作，咬着牙堵住在魏无羡口中恣虐的冲动，浑身肌肉僵硬成一尊铁像。

魏无羡伸出灵活的舌尖在湿润脆弱的铃口轻点几下，抬头笑意盈盈地用水光氤氲的桃花眼望了下蓝忘机隐忍的表情，更加放肆地挑逗上口中的宝贝来。

湿软的舌尖绕着硬挺的茎头舔舐了一圈之后紧紧包裹而上，用力挡住了那物在口中上下弹动的轨迹，那东西抖动时竟好像在和舌尖调皮地玩闹。

魏无羡口中的柔软轻缓滑过茎头下一圈闪烁着水光的小沟，每当蹭过此处，涎水就留恋已久似的攀上这处溪道，顺着柱身上交错的筋脉跳动着下淌，逼得整个巨物又涨大一圈。

这样的效果瞬间产生之速度极快，刚刚略微习惯的口腔突然崩得更紧，也让魏无羡越发来了兴致，一股偌大的成就感鼓舞着他更加卖力品味起口中物什来。

魏无羡尽情释放着心中的欢愉和呼之欲出的渴望，动作愈发急促汹涌，整个人仿佛化身几日未进食的小狼崽使出吃奶的劲力吮吸着美味。

蓝忘机将这一副淫靡至极的场景印在了泛红的眸子中和空白的脑海里，使得他更加心火上攻，口干舌燥。

只见魏无羡紧握着那根紧绷巨物不停撸动，攥着软嫩的囊袋抚弄撩拨，湿软温热的口腔紧紧包裹住头部上下吞吐，啧啧水声娇喘声交融一片。

被那柔软唇瓣如同久旱逢霖般吸吮着舔弄着，一次次被攻击那条最为敏感的沟壑，噼啪电光仿佛自下腹翻涌至前端，强烈尖锐的快感在脑海中碰撞喧嚣着，在下身翻江倒海般绞弄着。蓝忘机顿感身下热气越升越高，即将颤抖着到达极乐之境。

蓦然，一股吸力猛地将茎头周围的空气压迫至极，就在唇舌亲密的包围之中，浓稠的精水倏地全然释放，在炸裂似的快感中从肉柱之间喷涌而出，填满魏无羡的唇间。

释精一刹间，蓝忘机失声欢吟一声，这动听勾人的调子令他自己都大为震惊，但他顾不上多留时间缓下心情，连忙退出，立即托起魏无羡湿漉而红热的小脸，使其吐出浊物。

“魏婴！不可！”

tbc.  
羡羡：下面受不了就用上面吧 用上面快  
……  
狐狸OS：我要是有这东西 该多舒适……


	5. 辰时愿（五）

蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡披散着的黑发已是凌乱不堪，红晕的额间满是晶莹汗珠，上扬的嘴角旁悬挂着湿滑的白液，乌黑的眸中满是餍足的光亮。  
“为何不可？这东西滋补得很，二哥哥难道不知道？”

蓝忘机拧着眉别过头去，咬牙切齿但又无奈地抚上他胯间的小脑袋，“魏婴……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”一片得意的笑声中，魏无羡被一双大手圈在怀里安安分分地穿好了衣服，期间只是笑得翘着腿倒在床上晃悠几下，并无其他挑事的动作了。

蓝忘机转身将那条染上汁水的长裤褪下，仔细叠好放入床下暗格，从一旁的檀木锦云柜中捡出新裤和一件厚羊绒披风。

魏无羡拿起木梳随意胡乱梳了几下并未束起，黑亮的长发飘飘逸逸，在空中轻轻拂动。

细瘦的腰肢趴在窗口，双手撑在窗棂边向外探头，脑袋还在外面，惊喜的声音就飘了回来，“蓝湛，你快看！下雪了！这么大的雪！”

窗外银白遍野，远处山顶在天光云影间闪耀着晶莹，空中细小的银花被雕得细致入微，安静地旋落在厚积的雪地上融为一体。

篱墙上，竹林边，石径旁，满眼是冰晶，处处是莹白，团团簇簇将静室门前的小院装扮得银装素裹恍如仙世。

魏无羡急着跑到门前，推开门就往外蹦，却在空中被捞起，后背咚地一声撞在蓝忘机紧实的胸膛，他甩着手踢着脚挣扎着叫，  
“蓝湛，放我出去！”  
“不听话”

怀里的人霎时蔫了，转过身低着头，大眼委屈巴巴地向上望着蓝忘机毫无表情的面孔，略有不满却满是娇嗔地道， “哦，穿穿穿”

魏无羡乖乖地站着不动，看着蓝忘机伸手将厚披风亲手为他披上，将胸前的衣带系好之后，将披风领口向中间密密实实拽了几下才松了手，自己却没加厚衣。

魏无羡故作不满，将食指戳在蓝忘机胸膛，“好你个蓝湛，自己不穿却来教训我”  
“不是教训……”

……

一黑一白两片飒爽身影执手在山中隐现，尽管积雪埋了鞋面，魏无羡仍步履轻盈，紧握着蓝忘机的温热手掌一颠一颤地向前雀跃着。

一片雪白苍茫之间，身后人白衣黑发琉璃眼，玉骨冰肌，朱唇皓齿，好一个极品雪中白梅仙。魏无羡扭过身凝视着蓝忘机一边上下打量一边倒行后退，被冻得红扑扑的脸上笑意更浓。

蓝忘机目光澄澈，明朗天光映照下眼中只留一纤长的黑色身形，影影绰绰，如梦似幻，心底泛起一种隐隐的骚动。

像在梦中似的，这身影张口说话了，不太响亮却充斥周际，“蓝湛，看我！”

魏无羡忽然松了手，摊平双臂呈大字形向后实实倒去，蓝忘机下意识伸手去够他的指尖，下意识心中一紧，这是山坡！

魏无羡只是静静地躺倒在了雪地中，并无任何危险之事发生。他粲然一笑，一个漂亮的挺身就从雪印中把自己弹了出来，指着地上的人形雪坑骄傲地道，“看！好玩吧？你也来一个？”

蓝忘机目色微滞，微微侧头，见他活蹦乱跳满眼期待的幼稚样子，嘴角一勾，于是轻轻躺倒在人形雪坑旁，双腿并拢，整个人笔挺地印在了雪中，完全不像旁边那个四肢大开张牙舞爪的样子。

蓝忘机的黑发铺散在白色冰雪之中，一身白衣似于冰雪相融。

白皙皮肤上流动的光泽衬得雪景黯然失色，饱满的唇晶莹透亮宛如樱桃。

风姿无限的玉人静静地嵌在雪中，清冷美艳得只叫人心底隐隐颤动仿佛淌过一股音乐般顺畅的水流。

魏无羡目光不移大脑发热，忍不住倾身扑倒在蓝忘机身上，抱着与他在雪中滚做一团，顺着极小坡度的草地一路滚下小山坡去。

二人全身都紧贴无隙，睫毛相擦，唇舌交缠，鼻尖紧贴，双腿交叉而绕，四条胳膊紧抱着两条细腰，缓缓压过松软的雪地，耳边除了轻喘声便是吱吱呀呀的雪声。

静止时蓝忘机在下护着魏无羡免受冰雪寒气侵身，魏无羡就趴在他胸口，两人皆是滚了一身的雪。

原是魏无羡早就挑好了这一处可以向下翻滚而不受伤的雪地，蓄谋已久。

魏无羡抬起头将唇瓣挪开，目光狡黠，“蓝湛，都怪你，我一看你，腿就软得站不住了可怎么办？”

“那便不要起来”   
蓝忘机目光柔和，紧扣在魏无羡腰间的手覆上他冰凉的脸颊，轻吻一下便起身，抄起魏无羡膝弯将人打横抱起，向不远处小茅屋中走去。

“那我岂不是一辈子都起不来了？”魏无羡勾在蓝忘机身上笑得花枝乱颤，忽然停了下来，轻舔了蓝忘机的脖颈，在耳边吹着热气，“好玩吗二哥哥？喜不喜欢？”

蓝忘机轻轻的一声“嗯”让魏无羡高兴得又是胡亲乱啄了好几口。

……

蓝忘机将二人满身的雪抖落，点燃一团火炉。

屋中竹椅上，蓝忘机坐得端正，身上挂着像章鱼一样黏人的魏无羡，不用动手他便自觉地打开双腿缠上蓝忘机的腰肢，密实地紧压在蓝忘机胯上。

“蓝湛，等会儿我们去塑雪狮堆雪山怎么样？”魏无羡环着他的脖子，激动得像骑马似的上下动了动屁股。

“雪狮？” 蓝忘机向上托了托他的臀。

“唉我料你们也不会玩这种，好不容易下了雪还什么都不做也太无聊了吧”魏无羡语气暧昧不明，忽然将脸靠近，嘴唇似是挨擦着嘴唇，将吻不吻，若即若离。

蓝忘机顶着他的鼻尖镇静地看着他说，“叔父会教我们对雪吟诗，烹雪煮茶”

“雪茶我倒是没喝过，因为我们都是直接往嘴里砸哈哈哈”

蓝忘机轻抚下魏无羡发丝尖的水珠，声音中尽是暖意，“好吃？”

“除了凉，也没什么味儿，远不如含光君好吃” 魏无羡挑起他的下颌深吻了上去，得意极了。

tbc.  
写肉文的我：噼里啪啦叽里咕噜嘟嘟嘟嘟～（顺畅得很）  
写清水文的我：ohmygosh wtf awsl（屡屡被甜得难以自持逐渐停笔……）

鉴于我写清水文着实艰难 ，姐妹们不要白嫖啊……


	6. 辰时愿（六）

蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

这个吻并不温柔。  
纯粹是为了满足某人的挑逗欲。

魏无羡抿上蓝忘机微张的唇瓣，借一股强大的吸力嗦紧了饱满的嫩肉，力度大到令人质疑粉嫩的薄皮能否顺利将唇内血肉保护得完好无损。

这般凌虐几次后，蓝忘机原本颜色浅淡如樱的薄唇饱满地鼓涨起来，丰润柔软得令人想要彻底吞噬入腹。 

这对莹润的唇瓣水光明艳色泽鲜红，在喘息间隙入了魏无羡的眼，性感得恨不能将他迷到神魂颠倒。幸好他已在这美人的怀里稳坐如钟了，不必多虑如何飞身扑倒他，只要……

魏无羡毫无犹豫伸出湿软的舌尖认真舔舐了眼前的可口美物，肉感鲜美的下唇瓣到唇缝之间再到线条分明的上唇瓣，尽然粘了他温凉的津液，在身后跳跃的火焰衬托下闪着活泼的金光。

“嗯，外面好甜”

不等蓝忘机有所反应，又觉唇瓣一热，那一条灵动的绵软滑进了毫无防备的齿关，狠狠卷住他的舌头又吸又吮，俨然将其当做乳头一般，仿佛能得到甜蜜汁水。

那条舌头还在以势不可挡的劲力在口中蛮横跋扈地疯狂扫荡着每一处湿润，然后将所有美味的食物席卷一空。

魏无羡一边舔吸一边将战果向喉咙里输送，原本不很明显的喉结滚动了几轮才将纠缠不清的舌舞完结，溢出的透明涎水挂在唇角，也在最后被贴心地清扫干净。

他咂了咂嘴，结束了这场冒出黏腻声响的羞人音乐会，意犹未尽似地发表了最终点评。

“里面更甜”。

蓝忘机哪能忍他胡作非为到现在，轻轻一松护着魏无羡腰间的手，那人便毫无预料地向后倒去，吓得他赶紧划水似地抓住蓝忘机的袖子向前猛扑，悻悻勾住蓝忘机的脖子。

蓝忘机此时忽地站起，向上托了两下魏无羡的圆臀，低头狠狠吻住了他的唇。

魏无羡最怕这个姿势，蓝忘机便这样吓他。

“蓝湛！嗯唔唔别唔不要！掉下去了！”

魏无羡身子悬得摇摇欲坠，怕脏了蓝忘机的白衣双脚不敢使劲勾紧，只靠蓝忘机双臂的力量才能不摔个狗啃泥。

“不会”  
蓝忘机加重了深吻，时长把握得恰到好处。

……  
“嚯啊……哈呼啊呼”魏无羡腾出一手，用袖口抹干净嘴唇，赞美似地略微夸大了喘息，满面桃红，湿意遍及每一处肌肤，着实引人思淫欲。

被蓝忘机隐隐发热的手掌托着屁股太久，也许是幻觉，或是敏锐的第六感，里面已然隐隐发胀，软成一滩热水了，再不下来真要出事。

“含光君威武，在下望尘莫及认输认输……  
只求含光君将鄙人放下可好？”

蓝忘机更是早有了反应，他把魏无羡托得极高也为避开半硬之处。若是从前见魏无羡如此急切想挣脱自己，必然微不可查地蹙了眉尖。眼下却非如此，他垂了手将人安稳放下，眼中似有微笑，平静低沉地道，  
“你总是认输”

魏无羡落了地可就自在得多，吹开眼睛旁垂着的碎发，一副古灵精怪地样子拍了拍蓝忘机的胸脯，语调诡异。

“啧啧啧含光君真是好不给人面子，这种事还翻旧账”

近墨者黑，蓝忘机当真是有“长进”。

“魏无羡在床上总是认输”这话不仅说得出来，其实也承认自己那方面厉害，竟还回了句 “敢作敢当”。

在魏无羡理解之下那就是“做都做了还怕说？你次次求饶不可抵赖，我次次胜你就是应当”

惹得魏无羡大笑，心道这个小古板还是这么可爱。

“哈哈哈哈行行行，我的好蓝湛，跟我在一起真是学坏了，越坏我越喜欢”对着蓝忘机的脸叭地又是一口。

魏无羡甩着长长的头发心满意足地阔步出门去，不管不顾地只往前走。

因为蓝忘机一定紧紧跟在身后，就再无任何事需要担忧。

云端浮冰，飞雪如花。莹白山岙勾勒出天地交接之线，魏无羡一身皂色屹立其间，远远看去身形窈窕风仪绝美，令蓝忘机目光难离。  
“快来快来！我们堆个什么呢？”

魏无羡蹲在地上捏着蓝忘机的宽袖晃了晃，示意他也蹲下来，蓝忘机便单膝跪下，伸手抱了一团白雪。

蓝忘机神色专注，冰白的避尘携于身侧，笔挺身形间隐去的气势依旧如虹，好像一位英姿焕飒的……将军。

魏无羡抬头望着蓝忘机单膝跪下，笑意更浓。

昔日每次蓝忘机如此跪在他面前，一定都没什么好事发生。他病了，累倒了，发狂了，次次都只记得蓝忘机眼中的血丝和泪水，紧蹙的剑眉和唇上的血迹斑斑，之后的事便毫无记忆。

现在蓝忘机却在身边安然地同他玩雪，这……是个梦吗？

“蓝湛，你真好看” 魏无羡眼睛微微发红，长睫轻颤。

蓝忘机已然将手中白雪揉成了雪团，抬头看着他的眼睛，微微笑了。  
明媚，晴朗，幸福，暖洋洋。

蓝忘机是真的变了，在他的爱人眼前卸下了一身冰霜。

蓝忘机主动说，“我们……堆个兔子吧”，声音平静，眼中似有后山那一群活泼的肉雪球。

“好啊！不过……含光君明明这么喜欢兔子当初却口是心非，那……那个时候你是不是也很喜欢我？说我讨厌说我无聊其实？是在？表白？” 

魏无羡歪着头笑得灿烂，挽了袖子热火朝天地干了起来。

“嗯，很早就……喜欢。”蓝忘机低着头不看他，专心摆弄他的雪球，声音小得很难听清，像是自言自语。

“啊？我以为你那时候真烦我烦得要命，你喜欢我还那么凶？真是让人家寒心了好一阵”  
魏无羡的声音拔了一层高，那个“啊？”都能把人吓一跳。

“你那时……是很可恨……但……”

“但什么？”魏无羡挑了挑眉，蹲在地上挪了挪把脸都要凑到蓝忘机脸上去了，笑容带有十分的邪念。

“很可爱” 蓝忘机分明羞于启齿，但还是让魏无羡听了清楚。

魏无羡一屁股坐在雪地里大笑，“哈哈哈哈蓝湛啊蓝湛，我那时候说我人缘好得很没人不喜欢我，还真是哈哈哈哈”

tbc.  
果然写车还是我擅长的   
写个亲亲文思泉涌 疯狂爆字数还舍不得删   
那就这样叭

看完评论的姑娘  
会遇到可爱的男孩子哟


	7. 辰时愿（五）

蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡披散着的黑发已是凌乱不堪，红晕的额间满是晶莹汗珠，上扬的嘴角旁悬挂着湿滑的白液，乌黑的眸中满是餍足的光亮。  
“为何不可？这东西滋补得很，二哥哥难道不知道？”

蓝忘机拧着眉别过头去，咬牙切齿但又无奈地抚上他胯间的小脑袋，“魏婴……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”一片得意的笑声中，魏无羡被一双大手圈在怀里安安分分地穿好了衣服，期间只是笑得翘着腿倒在床上晃悠几下，并无其他挑事的动作了。

蓝忘机转身将那条染上汁水的长裤褪下，仔细叠好放入床下暗格，从一旁的檀木锦云柜中捡出新裤和一件厚羊绒披风。

魏无羡拿起木梳随意胡乱梳了几下并未束起，黑亮的长发飘飘逸逸，在空中轻轻拂动。

细瘦的腰肢趴在窗口，双手撑在窗棂边向外探头，脑袋还在外面，惊喜的声音就飘了回来，“蓝湛，你快看！下雪了！这么大的雪！”

窗外银白遍野，远处山顶在天光云影间闪耀着晶莹，空中细小的银花被雕得细致入微，安静地旋落在厚积的雪地上融为一体。

篱墙上，竹林边，石径旁，满眼是冰晶，处处是莹白，团团簇簇将静室门前的小院装扮得银装素裹恍如仙世。

魏无羡急着跑到门前，推开门就往外蹦，却在空中被捞起，后背咚地一声撞在蓝忘机紧实的胸膛，他甩着手踢着脚挣扎着叫，  
“蓝湛，放我出去！”  
“不听话”

怀里的人霎时蔫了，转过身低着头，大眼委屈巴巴地向上望着蓝忘机毫无表情的面孔，略有不满却满是娇嗔地道， “哦，穿穿穿”

魏无羡乖乖地站着不动，看着蓝忘机伸手将厚披风亲手为他披上，将胸前的衣带系好之后，将披风领口向中间密密实实拽了几下才松了手，自己却没加厚衣。

魏无羡故作不满，将食指戳在蓝忘机胸膛，“好你个蓝湛，自己不穿却来教训我”  
“不是教训……”

……

一黑一白两片飒爽身影执手在山中隐现，尽管积雪埋了鞋面，魏无羡仍步履轻盈，紧握着蓝忘机的温热手掌一颠一颤地向前雀跃着。

一片雪白苍茫之间，身后人白衣黑发琉璃眼，玉骨冰肌，朱唇皓齿，好一个极品雪中白梅仙。魏无羡扭过身凝视着蓝忘机一边上下打量一边倒行后退，被冻得红扑扑的脸上笑意更浓。

蓝忘机目光澄澈，明朗天光映照下眼中只留一纤长的黑色身形，影影绰绰，如梦似幻，心底泛起一种隐隐的骚动。

像在梦中似的，这身影张口说话了，不太响亮却充斥周际，“蓝湛，看我！”

魏无羡忽然松了手，摊平双臂呈大字形向后实实倒去，蓝忘机下意识伸手去够他的指尖，下意识心中一紧，这是山坡！

魏无羡只是静静地躺倒在了雪地中，并无任何危险之事发生。他粲然一笑，一个漂亮的挺身就从雪印中把自己弹了出来，指着地上的人形雪坑骄傲地道，“看！好玩吧？你也来一个？”

蓝忘机目色微滞，微微侧头，见他活蹦乱跳满眼期待的幼稚样子，嘴角一勾，于是轻轻躺倒在人形雪坑旁，双腿并拢，整个人笔挺地印在了雪中，完全不像旁边那个四肢大开张牙舞爪的样子。

蓝忘机的黑发铺散在白色冰雪之中，一身白衣似于冰雪相融。

白皙皮肤上流动的光泽衬得雪景黯然失色，饱满的唇晶莹透亮宛如樱桃。

风姿无限的玉人静静地嵌在雪中，清冷美艳得只叫人心底隐隐颤动仿佛淌过一股音乐般顺畅的水流。

魏无羡目光不移大脑发热，忍不住倾身扑倒在蓝忘机身上，抱着与他在雪中滚做一团，顺着极小坡度的草地一路滚下小山坡去。

二人全身都紧贴无隙，睫毛相擦，唇舌交缠，鼻尖紧贴，双腿交叉而绕，四条胳膊紧抱着两条细腰，缓缓压过松软的雪地，耳边除了轻喘声便是吱吱呀呀的雪声。

静止时蓝忘机在下护着魏无羡免受冰雪寒气侵身，魏无羡就趴在他胸口，两人皆是滚了一身的雪。

原是魏无羡早就挑好了这一处可以向下翻滚而不受伤的雪地，蓄谋已久。

魏无羡抬起头将唇瓣挪开，目光狡黠，“蓝湛，都怪你，我一看你，腿就软得站不住了可怎么办？”

“那便不要起来”   
蓝忘机目光柔和，紧扣在魏无羡腰间的手覆上他冰凉的脸颊，轻吻一下便起身，抄起魏无羡膝弯将人打横抱起，向不远处小茅屋中走去。

“那我岂不是一辈子都起不来了？”魏无羡勾在蓝忘机身上笑得花枝乱颤，忽然停了下来，轻舔了蓝忘机的脖颈，在耳边吹着热气，“好玩吗二哥哥？喜不喜欢？”

蓝忘机轻轻的一声“嗯”让魏无羡高兴得又是胡亲乱啄了好几口。

……

蓝忘机将二人满身的雪抖落，点燃一团火炉。

屋中竹椅上，蓝忘机坐得端正，身上挂着像章鱼一样黏人的魏无羡，不用动手他便自觉地打开双腿缠上蓝忘机的腰肢，密实地紧压在蓝忘机胯上。

“蓝湛，等会儿我们去塑雪狮堆雪山怎么样？”魏无羡环着他的脖子，激动得像骑马似的上下动了动屁股。

“雪狮？” 蓝忘机向上托了托他的臀。

“唉我料你们也不会玩这种，好不容易下了雪还什么都不做也太无聊了吧”魏无羡语气暧昧不明，忽然将脸靠近，嘴唇似是挨擦着嘴唇，将吻不吻，若即若离。

蓝忘机顶着他的鼻尖镇静地看着他说，“叔父会教我们对雪吟诗，烹雪煮茶”

“雪茶我倒是没喝过，因为我们都是直接往嘴里砸哈哈哈”

蓝忘机轻抚下魏无羡发丝尖的水珠，声音中尽是暖意，“好吃？”

“除了凉，也没什么味儿，远不如含光君好吃” 魏无羡挑起他的下颌深吻了上去，得意极了。

tbc.  
写肉文的我：噼里啪啦叽里咕噜嘟嘟嘟嘟～（顺畅得很）  
写清水文的我：ohmygosh wtf awsl（屡屡被甜得难以自持逐渐停笔……）

鉴于我写清水文着实艰难 ，姐妹们不要白嫖啊……


	8. 辰时愿（五）

蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

魏无羡披散着的黑发已是凌乱不堪，红晕的额间满是晶莹汗珠，上扬的嘴角旁悬挂着湿滑的白液，乌黑的眸中满是餍足的光亮。  
“为何不可？这东西滋补得很，二哥哥难道不知道？”

蓝忘机拧着眉别过头去，咬牙切齿但又无奈地抚上他胯间的小脑袋，“魏婴……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”一片得意的笑声中，魏无羡被一双大手圈在怀里安安分分地穿好了衣服，期间只是笑得翘着腿倒在床上晃悠几下，并无其他挑事的动作了。

蓝忘机转身将那条染上汁水的长裤褪下，仔细叠好放入床下暗格，从一旁的檀木锦云柜中捡出新裤和一件厚羊绒披风。

魏无羡拿起木梳随意胡乱梳了几下并未束起，黑亮的长发飘飘逸逸，在空中轻轻拂动。

细瘦的腰肢趴在窗口，双手撑在窗棂边向外探头，脑袋还在外面，惊喜的声音就飘了回来，“蓝湛，你快看！下雪了！这么大的雪！”

窗外银白遍野，远处山顶在天光云影间闪耀着晶莹，空中细小的银花被雕得细致入微，安静地旋落在厚积的雪地上融为一体。

篱墙上，竹林边，石径旁，满眼是冰晶，处处是莹白，团团簇簇将静室门前的小院装扮得银装素裹恍如仙世。

魏无羡急着跑到门前，推开门就往外蹦，却在空中被捞起，后背咚地一声撞在蓝忘机紧实的胸膛，他甩着手踢着脚挣扎着叫，  
“蓝湛，放我出去！”  
“不听话”

怀里的人霎时蔫了，转过身低着头，大眼委屈巴巴地向上望着蓝忘机毫无表情的面孔，略有不满却满是娇嗔地道， “哦，穿穿穿”

魏无羡乖乖地站着不动，看着蓝忘机伸手将厚披风亲手为他披上，将胸前的衣带系好之后，将披风领口向中间密密实实拽了几下才松了手，自己却没加厚衣。

魏无羡故作不满，将食指戳在蓝忘机胸膛，“好你个蓝湛，自己不穿却来教训我”  
“不是教训……”

……

一黑一白两片飒爽身影执手在山中隐现，尽管积雪埋了鞋面，魏无羡仍步履轻盈，紧握着蓝忘机的温热手掌一颠一颤地向前雀跃着。

一片雪白苍茫之间，身后人白衣黑发琉璃眼，玉骨冰肌，朱唇皓齿，好一个极品雪中白梅仙。魏无羡扭过身凝视着蓝忘机一边上下打量一边倒行后退，被冻得红扑扑的脸上笑意更浓。

蓝忘机目光澄澈，明朗天光映照下眼中只留一纤长的黑色身形，影影绰绰，如梦似幻，心底泛起一种隐隐的骚动。

像在梦中似的，这身影张口说话了，不太响亮却充斥周际，“蓝湛，看我！”

魏无羡忽然松了手，摊平双臂呈大字形向后实实倒去，蓝忘机下意识伸手去够他的指尖，下意识心中一紧，这是山坡！

魏无羡只是静静地躺倒在了雪地中，并无任何危险之事发生。他粲然一笑，一个漂亮的挺身就从雪印中把自己弹了出来，指着地上的人形雪坑骄傲地道，“看！好玩吧？你也来一个？”

蓝忘机目色微滞，微微侧头，见他活蹦乱跳满眼期待的幼稚样子，嘴角一勾，于是轻轻躺倒在人形雪坑旁，双腿并拢，整个人笔挺地印在了雪中，完全不像旁边那个四肢大开张牙舞爪的样子。

蓝忘机的黑发铺散在白色冰雪之中，一身白衣似于冰雪相融。

白皙皮肤上流动的光泽衬得雪景黯然失色，饱满的唇晶莹透亮宛如樱桃。

风姿无限的玉人静静地嵌在雪中，清冷美艳得只叫人心底隐隐颤动仿佛淌过一股音乐般顺畅的水流。

魏无羡目光不移大脑发热，忍不住倾身扑倒在蓝忘机身上，抱着与他在雪中滚做一团，顺着极小坡度的草地一路滚下小山坡去。

二人全身都紧贴无隙，睫毛相擦，唇舌交缠，鼻尖紧贴，双腿交叉而绕，四条胳膊紧抱着两条细腰，缓缓压过松软的雪地，耳边除了轻喘声便是吱吱呀呀的雪声。

静止时蓝忘机在下护着魏无羡免受冰雪寒气侵身，魏无羡就趴在他胸口，两人皆是滚了一身的雪。

原是魏无羡早就挑好了这一处可以向下翻滚而不受伤的雪地，蓄谋已久。

魏无羡抬起头将唇瓣挪开，目光狡黠，“蓝湛，都怪你，我一看你，腿就软得站不住了可怎么办？”

“那便不要起来”   
蓝忘机目光柔和，紧扣在魏无羡腰间的手覆上他冰凉的脸颊，轻吻一下便起身，抄起魏无羡膝弯将人打横抱起，向不远处小茅屋中走去。

“那我岂不是一辈子都起不来了？”魏无羡勾在蓝忘机身上笑得花枝乱颤，忽然停了下来，轻舔了蓝忘机的脖颈，在耳边吹着热气，“好玩吗二哥哥？喜不喜欢？”

蓝忘机轻轻的一声“嗯”让魏无羡高兴得又是胡亲乱啄了好几口。

……

蓝忘机将二人满身的雪抖落，点燃一团火炉。

屋中竹椅上，蓝忘机坐得端正，身上挂着像章鱼一样黏人的魏无羡，不用动手他便自觉地打开双腿缠上蓝忘机的腰肢，密实地紧压在蓝忘机胯上。

“蓝湛，等会儿我们去塑雪狮堆雪山怎么样？”魏无羡环着他的脖子，激动得像骑马似的上下动了动屁股。

“雪狮？” 蓝忘机向上托了托他的臀。

“唉我料你们也不会玩这种，好不容易下了雪还什么都不做也太无聊了吧”魏无羡语气暧昧不明，忽然将脸靠近，嘴唇似是挨擦着嘴唇，将吻不吻，若即若离。

蓝忘机顶着他的鼻尖镇静地看着他说，“叔父会教我们对雪吟诗，烹雪煮茶”

“雪茶我倒是没喝过，因为我们都是直接往嘴里砸哈哈哈”

蓝忘机轻抚下魏无羡发丝尖的水珠，声音中尽是暖意，“好吃？”

“除了凉，也没什么味儿，远不如含光君好吃” 魏无羡挑起他的下颌深吻了上去，得意极了。

tbc.  
写肉文的我：噼里啪啦叽里咕噜嘟嘟嘟嘟～（顺畅得很）  
写清水文的我：ohmygosh wtf awsl（屡屡被甜得难以自持逐渐停笔……）

鉴于我写清水文着实艰难 ，姐妹们不要白嫖啊……


	9. 辰时愿（二）

辰时愿（二）  
蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

蓝忘机含情的目光在魏无羡那张白净得如月色洗过的面容上流连许久才缓缓落回了手中。

小小的白玉带钩在一束碎金似的天光映衬下，仿佛一口澄澈的深井底安静躺着几堆钻石珠宝，不时折射出晶莹的冷光，与蓝忘机淡如琉璃的眼瞳和他一身的清冷寒气再相称不过，越看越令人称奇。

“魏婴，你是如何得的？” 

蓝忘机用体温暖着那玉，不仅如同自己的亲生骨肉一般小心对待，还想得知它的娘亲是如何辛苦孕育的，如何艰难诞下，甚至这宝贝的生日是几时几刻也想牢牢记住。

“我说蓝湛啊，你是不是小看我？我虽然穷惯了，但这点能耐还是有的” 

魏无羡眉飞色舞，一脸神气，勾着手指挠了挠蓝忘机的下颌，把脸故意伸过去挑逗完了就突然扭开，继续兴致勃勃地说道，

“你记不记得有个每夜梦魇的富商请我们除梦蜃兽，他给的酬劳可有足足两大箱呢。我留了点，赏了些辛苦钱给思追景仪他们，剩下的都用来接济街上的流浪孩子了”

魏无羡一边美滋滋地说着一边打开柜门，提起两件叠得方整的白色里衣仔细检查袖子长短，确定好了那件长些的就神采奕奕地披在蓝忘机身上，帮他慢慢穿好，系全了暗扣。

不过魏无羡可不会老老实实地给人穿衣服，不用想都知道他不光把人家上身摸了个遍，还趁机揉了两把蓝忘机的胸肌，无论什么时候都绝对不忘占便宜。

蓝忘机也不会任着他摸，很快就一把将他扯进怀里，白净细长的手指在魏无羡脸上轻轻滑动，停在他不停跳动的水润朱唇上。

魏无羡那一张嫩红的小嘴开合起来就停不了，一股股浪潮似的连珠炮不住地喷吐出来，他极快地补充着，

“你可不许罚他们，思追的确坚决不收，可那人说我们若是不收，他就还是睡不安稳。所以是我收的，你要罚就罚我吧。”

与此同时魏无羡单膝跪下帮他抚平好中衣下摆的褶皱，仰着头看着蓝忘机下身那处被遮挡得严严实实的地方，渴求的大眼直勾勾地像是紧盯着什么战斗力惊人的武器一般。

“不过，看在那些大部分还是做了善款的份儿上，含光君可要轻点罚啊，我这身子可到处都疼虚弱得很”

魏无羡咯咯地笑，抱着已经穿好外衣的蓝忘机左摇右晃，自己却一丝不挂地蹭着人。

“好，轻罚” 蓝忘机嘴角轻微一勾，悠悠三个字给魏无羡欢欣的不得了，哈哈嘿嘿地笑个不停。

蓝忘机认真地听他讲，自己也动手想为魏无羡穿好衣服，都被魏无羡各种扭转给挡了。看来他是自己不想穿，而是想先给夫君穿。

也罢，蓝忘机停了手，任他对自己随意摆弄，看他多久才能将这里三层外三层穿得有条不紊，板板正正。

魏无羡全身光洁裸着细皮嫩肉，对着穿得整齐的蓝忘机却毫不羞涩，拉着他坐在床边直冲不远处镜子的地方，跪在床上从背后抱住蓝忘机，在他肩头冒出小脑袋。望着镜子里的自己抚弄他的头发，笑语中甜得能挤出蜜来，

“二哥哥，今天让我来伺候你穿衣梳头嘛，你什么都别做歇着就好，我保证能像你给我梳得那样好” 

魏无羡讨好似的亲了他一下，拿起檀木梳子眯着眼睛笑着轻轻梳上一缕水亮的长发。

蓝忘机望着镜子中的二人，简直像幅梦中的神赐画作。他曾无数次独自照过这面镜子，自己慢慢梳理如瀑的青丝，带正精致的云纹抹额，而这镜中从不曾有过另外一人，从不曾有另一人为他做这些。

蓝忘机现在只想什么都迁就他，既然他愿意，既然他喜欢，就什么都依他，什么都顺他。

魏无羡丝毫不敢用力，动作柔情缓慢，好像在那悬垂的发丝间注入了涓涓的深情。就像平时蓝忘机为他梳洗打扮时那样，细心地对待每一根乌丝。

“二哥哥，你家这发式看似简单，可想要梳的好看却好难呐，你这手可真是巧，每日都好像不曾变过似的”

镜子中的蓝忘机坐得端正无比，未配上抹额的面庞美如冠玉，嘴角淡淡的笑意仿佛晴光映雪，整个人周身好像散发着无比柔和的暖色光芒。蓝忘机轻轻抓住他的手握了握感知一下热度，不凉。

“我今天给你梳个新发式如何，绝对好看”

“好”

魏无羡前些日子陪小辈们在外夜猎时，把自己关在客栈一个上午。

小辈们皆以为魏前辈又在搞什么可助于降妖伏魔的神奇发明，其实他是唤出了几个心灵手巧的女鬼教他发明蓝忘机的新发式，今日总算能派的上用场，真是满心欢喜。

魏无羡勾起蓝忘机左侧鬓角的一绺柔丝，手指上下翻舞很快地结了一缕极细的发辫，右侧对称着也结上一条。

魏无羡又拿来床头架子上悬着的柔软抹额十分精准地系好，无须调整就是极正。

他抓起拿抹额带子并不直接打结而是又勾起了一股发丝，其中两股发丝与两条抹额带子汇合之后，正和另一条较粗的头发相同粗细。

三股头发又被魏无羡那双细嫩的巧手编成一条乌发雪带层层交叠的细辫，与两条揽着左右两侧的发丝的发辫一同高束至发顶，旋着挽成一个极为复杂的髻。

此髻让平日里向两边分散的头发如同万千溪流汇入大河大江 ，整齐得颇有一番气势。

平日里蓝忘机背后总是有两条雪白的抹额带子翩翩飘动，今日却没了中间那一条银河分割，发髻下满是乌黑如瀑的青丝，浓密滑顺，整体都泛着湖水一般的光泽。

乌黑的长发配着白皙的肤色，简直俊雅得不似真人，魏无羡为他扎好了头发，欣赏着自己的大作，都看迷了眼，

“蓝湛，你真不是神仙下凡么？长得好看，力气也大，活儿还好，把我干得喘不上气都不歇，可真是苦了我这柔弱男子”

“……”

魏无羡扭着纤细的腰肢走回床边捡起另一件白色里衣，欲穿不穿磨磨蹭蹭地往两只胳膊上同时套。

他故意背对着蓝忘机，也不知道是故意还是真的不小心，一边的袖子一滑，莹润的白嫩香肩就露了出来，他转过身回眸一笑，一双剪水秋瞳望着蓝忘机隐忍的目光落到了他大开的领口，停留在他胸前的粉红。

tbc.  
羡羡终究是要给寿星来个一条龙服务的

看完留爪印 谢谢大家


	10. 辰时愿（二）

辰时愿（二）  
蓝忘机生贺 原著向连载  
by咬一口狐狸耳朵嗷呜

蓝忘机含情的目光在魏无羡那张白净得如月色洗过的面容上流连许久才缓缓落回了手中。

小小的白玉带钩在一束碎金似的天光映衬下，仿佛一口澄澈的深井底安静躺着几堆钻石珠宝，不时折射出晶莹的冷光，与蓝忘机淡如琉璃的眼瞳和他一身的清冷寒气再相称不过，越看越令人称奇。

“魏婴，你是如何得的？” 

蓝忘机用体温暖着那玉，不仅如同自己的亲生骨肉一般小心对待，还想得知它的娘亲是如何辛苦孕育的，如何艰难诞下，甚至这宝贝的生日是几时几刻也想牢牢记住。

“我说蓝湛啊，你是不是小看我？我虽然穷惯了，但这点能耐还是有的” 

魏无羡眉飞色舞，一脸神气，勾着手指挠了挠蓝忘机的下颌，把脸故意伸过去挑逗完了就突然扭开，继续兴致勃勃地说道，

“你记不记得有个每夜梦魇的富商请我们除梦蜃兽，他给的酬劳可有足足两大箱呢。我留了点，赏了些辛苦钱给思追景仪他们，剩下的都用来接济街上的流浪孩子了”

魏无羡一边美滋滋地说着一边打开柜门，提起两件叠得方整的白色里衣仔细检查袖子长短，确定好了那件长些的就神采奕奕地披在蓝忘机身上，帮他慢慢穿好，系全了暗扣。

不过魏无羡可不会老老实实地给人穿衣服，不用想都知道他不光把人家上身摸了个遍，还趁机揉了两把蓝忘机的胸肌，无论什么时候都绝对不忘占便宜。

蓝忘机也不会任着他摸，很快就一把将他扯进怀里，白净细长的手指在魏无羡脸上轻轻滑动，停在他不停跳动的水润朱唇上。

魏无羡那一张嫩红的小嘴开合起来就停不了，一股股浪潮似的连珠炮不住地喷吐出来，他极快地补充着，

“你可不许罚他们，思追的确坚决不收，可那人说我们若是不收，他就还是睡不安稳。所以是我收的，你要罚就罚我吧。”

与此同时魏无羡单膝跪下帮他抚平好中衣下摆的褶皱，仰着头看着蓝忘机下身那处被遮挡得严严实实的地方，渴求的大眼直勾勾地像是紧盯着什么战斗力惊人的武器一般。

“不过，看在那些大部分还是做了善款的份儿上，含光君可要轻点罚啊，我这身子可到处都疼虚弱得很”

魏无羡咯咯地笑，抱着已经穿好外衣的蓝忘机左摇右晃，自己却一丝不挂地蹭着人。

“好，轻罚” 蓝忘机嘴角轻微一勾，悠悠三个字给魏无羡欢欣的不得了，哈哈嘿嘿地笑个不停。

蓝忘机认真地听他讲，自己也动手想为魏无羡穿好衣服，都被魏无羡各种扭转给挡了。看来他是自己不想穿，而是想先给夫君穿。

也罢，蓝忘机停了手，任他对自己随意摆弄，看他多久才能将这里三层外三层穿得有条不紊，板板正正。

魏无羡全身光洁裸着细皮嫩肉，对着穿得整齐的蓝忘机却毫不羞涩，拉着他坐在床边直冲不远处镜子的地方，跪在床上从背后抱住蓝忘机，在他肩头冒出小脑袋。望着镜子里的自己抚弄他的头发，笑语中甜得能挤出蜜来，

“二哥哥，今天让我来伺候你穿衣梳头嘛，你什么都别做歇着就好，我保证能像你给我梳得那样好” 

魏无羡讨好似的亲了他一下，拿起檀木梳子眯着眼睛笑着轻轻梳上一缕水亮的长发。

蓝忘机望着镜子中的二人，简直像幅梦中的神赐画作。他曾无数次独自照过这面镜子，自己慢慢梳理如瀑的青丝，带正精致的云纹抹额，而这镜中从不曾有过另外一人，从不曾有另一人为他做这些。

蓝忘机现在只想什么都迁就他，既然他愿意，既然他喜欢，就什么都依他，什么都顺他。

魏无羡丝毫不敢用力，动作柔情缓慢，好像在那悬垂的发丝间注入了涓涓的深情。就像平时蓝忘机为他梳洗打扮时那样，细心地对待每一根乌丝。

“二哥哥，你家这发式看似简单，可想要梳的好看却好难呐，你这手可真是巧，每日都好像不曾变过似的”

镜子中的蓝忘机坐得端正无比，未配上抹额的面庞美如冠玉，嘴角淡淡的笑意仿佛晴光映雪，整个人周身好像散发着无比柔和的暖色光芒。蓝忘机轻轻抓住他的手握了握感知一下热度，不凉。

“我今天给你梳个新发式如何，绝对好看”

“好”

魏无羡前些日子陪小辈们在外夜猎时，把自己关在客栈一个上午。

小辈们皆以为魏前辈又在搞什么可助于降妖伏魔的神奇发明，其实他是唤出了几个心灵手巧的女鬼教他发明蓝忘机的新发式，今日总算能派的上用场，真是满心欢喜。

魏无羡勾起蓝忘机左侧鬓角的一绺柔丝，手指上下翻舞很快地结了一缕极细的发辫，右侧对称着也结上一条。

魏无羡又拿来床头架子上悬着的柔软抹额十分精准地系好，无须调整就是极正。

他抓起拿抹额带子并不直接打结而是又勾起了一股发丝，其中两股发丝与两条抹额带子汇合之后，正和另一条较粗的头发相同粗细。

三股头发又被魏无羡那双细嫩的巧手编成一条乌发雪带层层交叠的细辫，与两条揽着左右两侧的发丝的发辫一同高束至发顶，旋着挽成一个极为复杂的髻。

此髻让平日里向两边分散的头发如同万千溪流汇入大河大江 ，整齐得颇有一番气势。

平日里蓝忘机背后总是有两条雪白的抹额带子翩翩飘动，今日却没了中间那一条银河分割，发髻下满是乌黑如瀑的青丝，浓密滑顺，整体都泛着湖水一般的光泽。

乌黑的长发配着白皙的肤色，简直俊雅得不似真人，魏无羡为他扎好了头发，欣赏着自己的大作，都看迷了眼，

“蓝湛，你真不是神仙下凡么？长得好看，力气也大，活儿还好，把我干得喘不上气都不歇，可真是苦了我这柔弱男子”

“……”

魏无羡扭着纤细的腰肢走回床边捡起另一件白色里衣，欲穿不穿磨磨蹭蹭地往两只胳膊上同时套。

他故意背对着蓝忘机，也不知道是故意还是真的不小心，一边的袖子一滑，莹润的白嫩香肩就露了出来，他转过身回眸一笑，一双剪水秋瞳望着蓝忘机隐忍的目光落到了他大开的领口，停留在他胸前的粉红。

tbc.  
羡羡终究是要给寿星来个一条龙服务的

看完留爪印 谢谢大家


End file.
